Deadlock returns
by Natalia and Sirive Prime
Summary: Drift may have joined the Autobots but sometimes he can't control his behavior easily switching to his old self, Deadlock. Instead, he takes everything out on Sirive rather than asking Ratchet for help. How long can Sirive deal with Drift/Deadlock's behavior especially when he puts her daughter's life at risk?


Notes: This story has been stuck in my head and mind for over 3 MONTHS!  
>No hate plz (becuz I'm a bit rusty on the accents and on how certain bots and cons talk). -Takes place in TFP with AOE characters-<br>~Warning, may contain through out the chapters:~  
>•-paranoid<br>•-rape  
>•-lots of details<br>•-very close character death  
>•-more rape<br>•-may scar you for life  
>•-may also change your thoughts and opinions on Drift<br>•-and maybe life lessons  
>So enjoy OwO<p>"Sirive, you and Drift will be exploring an unknown cave scouting for energon." Optimus said as he looked over at Sirive who simply shrugged. "Alright." She said as she walked over to the ground bridge, waiting for Ratchet to activate it. As soon as it was activated, Sirive transformed to her robotic lion form and went through the swirling portal, followed by Drift who had transformed to his blue and black Bugatti car.<p>

Sirive transformed back to her bot form only to find herself standing in front of a cave. ((Ex: in the episode: rock bottom))

As soon as Drift came through, transforming and landing beside the lion femme, the portal disappeared behind them, leaving them stranded in front of a cave. "Well, it's smaller than I expected." Sirive said as she took out the energon scanner and started walking into the cave, followed by Drift. "Seems stable." Drift thought aloud as he followed the green femme through the cave, their optics and the energon scanner being their only light as they explored even further into the darkness of the cave. "Not much energon here, but at least we got somethin." Sirive said.

Drift nodded and continued to follow the femme. But suddenly he was starting to feel..nauseous..restless.. Like he needed to do something as in right now. No. It can't be happening. His optics started to flicker slightly, changing color as they flickered. /Get a hold of yourself, Drift!/ The samurai said silently to himself. He hasn't had the courage to tell the Autobots about the haunting of his past life and how it was affecting himself. He considered that to be personal and for only him to know and to remember.

"DRIFT! That's not where I said the energon was!" Sirive's voice interrupting the samurai's thoughts, bringing him back to reality only to find himself with his fist in the cave wall. Drift quickly retracted his arm, looking at the giant crack in the cave wall he had created before glancing back to Sirive, who stood with her servos on her hips, looking at him. "I-I...er...r-right...where did you say the energon was located?" Drift manage to say, trying to act as calm as he could. "Over there." Sirive said as she pointed to where she said the energon would be. Drift nodded, quickly making his way over to the rocky wall. "Be careful, the energon is right on the other side, one hit and BAM it's done for." Sirive warned as she checked the scanner to make sure the location was correct.

Drift nodded again, taking out his swords. But there was that feeling again. /n-no/. Drift felt as if he was fighting the feeling with his mind. It was that dangerous demon that he had locked away in the back of his processor. It was becoming restless. It wanted control. Not only was it his demon from the past, but it was Deadlock, himself who had lived in the past life as the Decepticon. Deadlock wanted control. Drift knew he needed help but never managed to get the right kind of help until-

"DRIFT DONT-" Sirive's voice shouted before an explosion happened, cutting her off as everything went black.

-Sirive's POV-

"...Follow...light." A faint voice said, fading in and out.  
>"..Follow the...-ight" The voice said again but faded out.<br>"Follow the light." The voice said a third time, more stronger and clearer this time.

"Nnh...w-wha?" Sirive could hear her own voice start to fade. Groaning, her optics onlining and blinking a few times as her systems were coming online. She found herself laying on a medical berth as Ratchet was fixing her wounds. "You took quite a hit." He said looking at her. "Wha-? Where's Drift?" She immediately tensed up, her systems on full alert. "He's in stassis right now. It won't be long until I put him back online again." The medic replied as he finished fixing her wounds. Sirive then relaxed, relieved that he was alive still.

"Mommy!" Sirive looked over to see her daughter Marcie running over to her, hugging her tightly. Her son Kaijo following after Marcie. Sirive hugged her sparklings, holding them close. Ratchet smiled as he picked up Kaijo and held him in his arms. "They were worried about you." Ratchet said. "Even when I told them you would survive the injuries." He added, making the green femme smirk playfully. "They worry a lot." She said. "Almost too much." She added as Marcie let go of her before running off to play as Sirive got up to stand, dizzy at first but quickly regained balance using her tail. Ratchet put Kaijo down so the mechling could go and catch up with Marcie. "I love you." Ratchet whispered to the femme before kissing her left cheek plate, causing her to giggle slightly with a smile.

"Well I better put Drift back online before he goes completely offline." The white and red medic said as he went over to the medical berth where Drift was laying motionless. He typed a few things in on the monitor, bringing Drifts systems to come online as he was hooked up to energon.

Drift let out a painful groan as his optics onlined before quickly sitting up as if he had a nightmare for the first time. "How was your recharge?" Sirive asked with a slight smirk. Drift hesitated at first. "It was...well." He slowly said as he got up only to realized he was hooked up to the energon. Drift began to pull off the wires and tubes that were connected to himself before standing up to quickly making him lose balance and fall forward. Luckily Ratchet was able to catch him from falling. "Take it easy, Drift-." Ratchet said but was cut off when Drift made a growl before shoving the medic away from him, quickly retreating to his own private quarters.

Sirive looked at Ratchet. "I'll go talk to him." She said as she swiftly walked out of the room before making her way down the hall to Drifts room, avoiding the sparklings little play. Sirive continued down the hall as her twin brother, Crosshairs came walking by. "Oi! What are y'doin?" He said with a smirk. "Just checking on Drift, that's all." Sirive replied. "I saw 'em walkin by but he didn't respond to me." Crosshairs said. Sirive nodded as she took note of his comment. "Alight, I'll talk to him about that." She said as she continued on walking.

Sirive walked to Drift's room and knocked on the door to the samurai's quarters. Nothing. She knocked again, hoping he would answer. Nothing. Her scanners indicated that he was in the room because of his life energy signal. She knocked again but this time in a little rhythm. Still no answer. She began to become concerned and worried for Drift now. He wasn't answering. He usually always does. Normally he would answer before anyone even got the chance to knock. Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. "Drift?" She asked. No answer. "Drift I know you're in there, my scanners says you're there." Sirive said. Still no answer. Now Sirive was starting to get worried. Maybe she should go get Optimus. But right when she was about to do so, the door hissed open, revealing darkness. Sirive took the opportunity to go into the dark room. The door hissing shut behind her as she walked in, now surrounded by darkness her optics were trying to adjust to. "Drift?" She asked as she walked blindly into the darkness.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw glowing red optics, he spark beating faster in fear. "D-Drift?" She asked softly as his optics locked onto hers. She suddenly let out a cry of pain as she was slammed up against the wall. "Why must you always call me that pathetic name, hmm?" The voice was low and a little raspy too. "B-but that was always your n-name!" Sirive said quickly as she felt the blade of a sword pressing up against her neck. Her optics still trying to adjust, she could just barely make out the figure. "That's not my name, Sirive." The figure said as the sharp blade of the sword slowly moved down the femmes neck, drawing energon. She let out a cry of pain as the neon blue energon dripped to the floor. "Look, I apologize from bothering you. I just need to leave-" Sirive tried to explain but was interrupted. "I don't think you'll be leaving any time soon." The figure said. "W-who are you?" She asked as she tried her best to glare at the glowing red optics. "Call me.. Deadlock." He said darkly.

"D-Deadlock?" Sirive questioned the name only to realize. "But Drift-" before she could even finish what she was about to say, Deadlock shoved her to the ground roughly, holding her down, pinning her wrists above her helm. "Its Deadlock!" He growled before leaning in close to the femme until his faceplates were just mere inches from hers. "And I'm gonna do what ever I want to you." He said with a wicked grin. "And I'm gonna r-report you." Sirive said, wincing slightly from the energon trickling down her neck down towards her chassis. This caused the samurai mech to grin once again. "Oh no you won't, my dear Sirive, because I already know your secrets. I know the ones you hold dear to yourself." He said slowly, making sure se would remember that. This caused Sirive to pause and stare at him. "Then who are they?" She asked with a smirk. "Crosshairs, your sparklings and your sparkmate." Drift/Deadlock replied. Now it was his turn to smirk.

Before the femme could say another word, there was a knock at the door. "Oi, Drift! I need ta use y'sword for somethin." Came Crosshairs voice. Drift/Deadlock looked at Sirive. "This is our little secret. You would do well to remember that. If not then let's just say the team might lose a few bots." The samurai said before releasing her, his optics changing back to the normal Autobot blue ones as he walked over to the doors, allowing them to hiss open, revealing the said green mech, Crosshairs.

Sirive quickly wiped the energon from her chassis, it was bothering her and she didn't want anyone to question it. Especially Crosshairs. The said mech looked at her with a questionable expression. "Sirive? What are y'doin in Drifts quarters?" He asked. Sirive was about to say why and that Drift had become Deadlock from his own past- Stoping in her thoughts, she glanced over at Drift who gave her a quick glare. Apparently Crosshairs didn't notice the sudden glare from the blue samurai at all. "I was just...-wondering how Drift meditates." She quickly thought up to say.

Crosshairs stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "Didn't know y'were into this kind of stuff." He said before looking back at Drift. "So I need ta borrow those swords."

Drift took out his swords and glanced at them before looking back at Crosshairs. "Why do you need them? For what purpose?" He asked, making Crosshairs grin. "Just tryin t'show Wheeljack how good I am with swords." He said. "Also, Ratchet has been wondering where you've been." Crosshairs added as he looked at Sirive. The femme nodded before walking down the hall, away from Drift and Crosshairs, sighing in relief that she was away from Drift...for now...


End file.
